moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Million Ways to Die in the West, A
Category:FilmsCategory: (2014)/Media | directed by = Seth MacFarlane | written by = Seth MacFarlane; Alec Sulkin; Wellesley Wild | produced by = Jason Clark; Seth MacFarlane; Joseph J. Micucci; Scott Stuber; Alec Sulkin; Wellesley Wild | music by = Joel McNeely | cinematography = Michael Barrett | edited by = Jeff Freeman | distributed by = Bluegrass Films Fuzzy Door Productions Universal Pictures | release date(s) = May 30th, 2014 | mpaa rating = | running time = 116 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $40,000,000 IMDB; A Million Ways to Die in the West (2014); Box office & business | gross revenue = $41,721,930 (US) $82,166,450 (Worldwide) Box Office Mojo; A Million Ways to Die in the West (2014) | preceded by = | followed by = }} A Million Ways to Die in the West is an American feature film blending the Western genre with comedy. It was written and directed and stars Seth MacFarlane and was co-written by Alec Sulkin and Wellesley Wild. It was produced by Bluegrass Films and MacFarlane's company, Fuzzy Door Productions and released through Universal Pictures. The film premiered in the United States on May 30th, 2014. Plot In 1882, in the town of Old Stump, Arizona, cowardly sheep farmer Albert Stark is dumped by his beloved girlfriend Louise as a result of his withdrawal from a duel. He prepares to leave for San Francisco, believing that the frontier holds nothing for him. Meanwhile, infamous outlaw Clinch Leatherwood robs and kills an old prospector for a nugget of gold. He orders one of his men, Lewis to escort his wife Anna to Old Stump to lie low while he continues his banditry. Lewis and Anna arrive in town under the guise of two siblings intending to build a farm, but Lewis is arrested after inciting a bar brawl. During the fight, Albert saves Anna from being crushed by two of the brawlers and the two form a friendship. They attend a county fair where Louise's new boyfriend Foy challenges Albert to a shooting contest. Albert is defeated, but Anna steps up and defeats Foy. Foy begins insulting Albert who angrily challenges Foy to a duel in a week's time. Anna teaches Albert how to shoot. During a dance the night before the duel, Anna slips Foy a Mickey. After leaving the dance, Albert and Anna kiss before heading home. Upon breaking out of jail and murdering the sheriff, Lewis sees this and reports it to Clinch. The day of the duel comes and Foy arrives late and goes into extreme convulsions due to the laxative in the Mickey. Albert, who has decided that Louise is not worth the trouble, once again forfeits the duel. He retires to the local saloon, but Clinch arrives and demands to know who kissed his wife. When no one comes forward, Clinch shoots a nearby cowboy. He reveals that Anna is his wife and threatens to continue killing unless his wife's lover duels him at noon the next day. Clinch later forces Anna to reveal Albert's name and then prepares to rape her, but she knocks him unconscious while his back is turned and escapes. Anna returns to Albert's farm where he confronts her. Clinch pursues Anna to the farm and recaptures her, but Albert escapes. During his attempt to flee, he is ambushed by a tribe of Native Americans who threaten to burn him to death, but they spare him when he reveals that he can speak their language. They give him a bowl of Peyote, which sends him flashing back to his birth and through traumatic events of his childhood before making him realize that he loves Anna. Albert returns to Old Stump and confronts Clinch. He wounds Clinch with a bullet poisoned with rattlesnake venom before having his own gun shot out of his hand, but manages to stall until Clinch succumbs to the poison and dies. Louise attempts to win back Albert, but he rejects her and instead enters a relationship with Anna. Albert also receives a bounty for killing Clinch and uses the money to buy more sheep. Finally, the man in charge of a shooting game at the fair asks who would like to take a shot. Django Freeman steps up and shoots the proprietor. Wikipedia:A Million Ways to Die in the West Cast Credited cast Uncredited cast Notes "The has a collection of images related to ''A Million Ways to Die in the West. * Production on ''A Million Ways to Die in the West began in May, 2013. * Most of the scenes from this film were shot in Santa Fe, New Mexico. Additional scenes were shot in Monument Valley, Utah. IMDB; A Million Ways to Die in the West (2014); Filming locations * A Million Ways to Die in the West grossed $16,797,385 over its opening weekend. * At its widest release, A Million Ways to Die in the West was screened in 3,160 theaters. * Promotional advertisements for this film market it as, "From the guy who brought you ted". Ted (stylized with a lower-case T), is a live-action comedy from 2012, written, directed and featuring the voice talents of Seth MacFarlane and starring Mark Wahlberg and Mila Kunis. * Director, writer and star Seth MacFarlane is best known as the creator of the animated comedy series Family Guy. This is Seth's second film as a director and screenwriter. His previously wrote and directed Ted in 2012. This is his first film as an on-screen actor. * This is the second film written by Alec Sulkin and his first film as an on-screen actor. Sulkin previously worked on Ted. * This is the second film written by Wellesley Wild and his first film as an executive producer. He previously worked on Ted. Fun Facts * The tagline for this film is, "Bring protection". * Millie, the brothel madam, is played by Alex Borstein. Borstein also works with Seth MacFarlane on the TV show Family Guy and is the voice of Lois Griffin. * During Albert's conversation with the Indians, one of the translated phrases is "mila kunis". Mila Kunis is an actress, who has also worked with Seth MacFarlane on Family Guy. She also played the female lead, Lori Collins, in the 2012 MacFarlane-helmed comedy, Ted. * Actor Jamie Foxx makes an uncredited cameo appearance at the end of this film as Django, which is a parody version of his character Django Freeman from the 2012 film Django Unchained. He is seen twice during the end-credit sequence. The first time he is seen is when the credits first start rolling, which is when he kills the proprietor. As the credits come to a close, the scene resumes and he is left longing for a white woman. * Actor Ewan McGregor makes a cameo appearance in this film as a cowboy seen at the fair. * Actor Ryan Reynolds makes a cameo appearance in this film as a citizen of Stump who is shot in the stomach and killed by Clinch Leatherwood. * Actor Gilbert Gottfried makes a cameo appearance in the movie, playing a very unconvincing version of American president Abraham Lincoln. * Executive producer Alec Sulkin makes a cameo appearance in the movie as a patron at the fair. * Actor Patrick Stewart provides the voice heard in Albert Stark's dream sequence. Stewart also does voiceover work on Seth MacFarlane's previous film, Ted. * The stand-up comic at the barn dance is Bill Maher. Maher is best known for the political comedy talk programs Politically Incorrect and Real Time with Bill Maher. * Actor Christopher Lloyd reprise his famous role as the time-traveling scientist Doc Emmett Brown as seen in the Back to the Future film series. In this movie, he is presented as he was seen in the 1990 sequel, Back to the Future Part III wherein his character was stranded in the Old West. Lloyd even intones his famous line, "Great Scott!" * Neil Patrick Harris's line, "Challenge accepted", is a nod to the actor's previous work on the CBS sitcom series How I Met Your Mother. On the show, Neil's character, Barney Stinson, was known to often say the line, "Challenge accepted", whenever somebody proffered forth an idea they believed that he would fail at. * Sheep erections are apparently very similar to human male erections. Recommendations See also * A Million Ways to Die in the West * A Million Ways to Die in the West media * A Million Ways to Die in the West images * A Million Ways to Die in the West characters * A Million Ways to Die in the West miscellaneous External Links * * * A Million Ways to Die in the West at Wikipedia * * * References ---- Category:2010s/Films Category:2014/Films Category:May, 2014/Films Category:Theatrically released films Category:Universal Pictures Category:Fuzzy Door Productions Category:M/Films Category:Alec Sulkin/Writer Category:Wellesley Wild/Writer Category:Jason Clark/Producer Category:Seth MacFarlane/Producer Category:Joseph J. Micucci/Associate producer Category:Scott Stuber/Producer Category:Alec Sulkin/Executive producer Category:Wellesley Wild/Executive producer Category:Joel McNeely/Composer Category:Michael Barrett/Cinematographer Category:Jeff Freeman/Editor Category:Seth MacFarlane/Actor Category:Charlize Theron/Actor Category:Amanda Seyfried/Actor Category:Giovanni Ribisi/Actor Category:Neil Patrick Harris/Actor Category:Sarah Silverman/Actor Category:Christopher Hagen/Actor Category:Wes Studi/Actor Category:Matt Clark/Actor Category:Evan Jones/Actor Category:Aaron McPherson/Actor Category:Rex Linn/Actor Category:Brett Rickaby/Actor Category:Alex Borstein/Actor Category:Gilbert Gottfried/Actor Category:Ewan McGregor/Actor Category:Christopher Lloyd/Actor Category:Ryan Reynolds/Actor Category:Bill Maher/Actor Category:Jamie Foxx/Actor Category:Patrick Stewart/Voice actor